Tears Won't Do
by degrassifan4life007
Summary: Lizie gets hurt badly will her tru love help her. read this. it is good. i am not good with summarys
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: The Wild Beginning

A/N: This is like one of the first fictions that I had. I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of its characters.

This story is going to be good I hope you like it please reply!

Ring, Ring, Ring "This is the McGuires please leave a message." The answering machine went.

"Yes this is Dr. Robers calling. Please get to the hospital..." it was cut off

"Hello? Dr. Roberts this is Jo McGuire how may I help you?" Mrs. McGuire said.

"Please get to the hospital ASAP your daughter Lizzie is badly hurt." He replied..

"We will be there!" Mrs. McGuire said hanging up half-way through the sentence..

The phone was dead..

On the way to the hospital, Jo could not help thinking; What had happened before Liz went to the party at Ashley's house. They had been telling her she is spending to much time with her boyfriend Gordo. Lize yelled at her and said "You don't know anything. Gordo and I are in love." She ran out of the house and that the last time that she saw her possibly, running.

Sam was thinking the Lizething. He was upset that Lizzie had ran out not letting them explain why they did not want her to see him.

Dr. Roberts was waiting for them at the door along with 2 police men. Jo ran there as fast as she could holding back tears .

"Are you the McGuires?" one of the police men had asked.

"Yes we are! Can you please tell us who hurt Lizzie? And also how we can get the person in jail.?" Sam asked since Jo was not blowing her nose because she had been crying so much.

Dr. Roberts then tells them that "Liz had been drinking. Her and Gordo had gone out to eat, and they got into a huge argument. She then took the keys from Gordo, and then went speeding down US 25 and hit a tree. Gordo said he did not know she had been drinking until the lady who he paid told him they found a bottle of liquar in the bathroom in which she was in for 20 minutes. He asked her is she knew where the liquar had come from and she did not know where it came from since they do not sale to minors."

"Where is Gordo at? And what is going on with Liz?" Jo asked holding back tears.

" Gordo is in the waiting room at the current moment, we're not sure what is going to happen with Lizzie. Mrs McGuire will you come with me? Mr. McGuire the police will be asking you some questions."

Jo followed the doctor to the nurses counter to fill out the rest of the papers that Gordo starSam. After she filled them out they went to see Liz. She was in the Critical Care Unit. There were so many bandages on her head where the glass had cut. Her left leg was on a lift, with bandages filled with blood. Jo found xrays of Liz's leg and it looked broken. She stood there looking at her daughter thinking this is going to be a long year.

A/N: This is my first one so please help.  I will update this week and in the summer. Finals are coming up soon so I might not beable to update it in a couple weeks but after that it will be updaSam hopefully daily. This is going to be a long story hopefully. I hope you like it (: Thanks for reading it! (:


	2. The day before

"Beep Beep Beep" She hits the alarm clock as hard as she could.

"Okay, today is going to be great! Ashley's party is tonight and Gordo is taking me to dinner!" Lizzie tells herself.

She gets up and gets dressed. She can not find anything to wear.. Jeans and a tee or Jeans and a tank. What to wear. She finally picked something out after standing in her closet for 10 minutes trying to decide. Lizzie goes to do her makeup like usual. A little black eyeliner, pink blush, pink eyeshadow lightly, and mascara. She heads down the stairs running into her brother.

"What are you going to do today? Are you going out with Gordo?" he asks her

"Shut-up. And yes I am going out with him to Ashley's party! It is going to be so much fun" Lizzie shoots back.

She continues downstairs. Gets a bowl for breakfast and eats cereal..Yum Yum she thinks.

The phone suddenly starts to ring and she answer's it.

"Hello" Lizzie answers paitlently...

"Hey hun, it is Gordo. Wanna go see a movie before we go to Ashley's party? I will pick you up in 2 hours."

"Yes, I would love to but why should we leave so soon her party is not until 7 and we can be in and out of a movie at 4-6 or so.. Unless you had other plans."

"Well I will pick you up at 3:30 then. That will give you 5 hours or so to get ready." He replies.

"Okay see you then. Love you." She looks at the clock when she hangs up and heads upstairs to get her outfit ready.

The outfit she had already picked out the night before but she realized that there was a rip in the seem so her mom is going to have to sew it up. She brings it down to her.

"Mom can you please sew this dress seam up for me? Gordo and I are going to the movies and then to Ashleys. He is picking me up around 3:30." She asks nicely.

"Yes, I guess I will. Lizzie we need to talk. Your father and me think that you are spending to much time with Gordo. Last night you were with him all night and your grades have began to slip more and more. I would think that you need to stop seeing him on a daily basis." She says while sewing.

"Mom, you do not know anything, Gordo and I are in Love! We can't stand to be away from each other and it makes me fill bad to be gone from him. I can not stay away from him."

"Yes you can, you two were perfectly happy being friends until you saw Ashley with a guy and you thought it would be cool to explore a little also." She replies.

"NO! We have been going out since 8th grade behind your backs. We love each other! We can not be away! I can not stand you being like this. Give me this dress now!"

"Okay whatever do what you want you are only 16 and I do not want you to be making a bad choice."

"Well mom I am not like you. I will not go out and have a kid at 16 like you!"

She ran out of the house to her car and drove to Gordo's house half in tears. She could not believe that her mom does not believe that they are in love. Once at Gordos she rings the door bell and he takes her upstairs and they start to kiss. It got very heavy until Ms. Gordon walks in. Lizzie had her shirt off and the mother kicks them out.

They are then driving to the movies Lizzie telling him about what had happened at home and he tells her that the Lizziee thing happened to him 2 weeks ago. They go to a movie and it is boring untill they start to kiss again.

When the movie is over they head to the diner where they are going to eat. They orderd the food and everything is going great until Gordo asks Lizzie if they could elope. She gets mad at them and starts to yell at him. Saying no! I do not want to until you prove to me you will stay with me. She runs to the bathroom and starts to drink the liquar that she took from her parents. She drank the whole bottle. Went out to tell him that she was sorry and he was right. Then she asked him can I drive home. I will go get the car and wait for you. He said yes and she then drive the car down US 25 at 90 mph running into the tree. The next thing that she remembers is the tree coming head on to her as she is singing Mmbop from the Hansons.

Mmbop...The word that she keeps saying...

A/N;What is goiong on here? Wow this is odd. This was a flashback...


End file.
